Feeling trapped and being trapped
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: Bill took over Dippers mind, Stan left on a vacation to get away from all the weirdness, but wheres Ford? Mable is left alone to find Dipper, get back Ford, and stop Weirdmagetion from happening. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK THIS WAS A STORIE THAT SOMEBODY REQUESTED I WRITE! I HONESTLY DIDNT WRITE THIS , BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OH AND I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! YOU CAN PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORIE THAT YOU DONT WANT TO. OH AND IF YOU NEED HELP GETTING PASSED SOME STUPID WRITERS BLOCK ILL**_ HELP _ **WITH THAT TOO! BY BY!**_.

 **DIPPERS POV...**

"Why do Monday's feel so... you know, bleh?" I asked Mable as we were headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. The wood on the floor was still rotting so we had to watch our steps as we walked down.

Mable groned and let both of her arms flail around like limp noodles. "I have no idea Dip, but it's not happy fun time right now." We trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Gruncle Stan walked into the kitchen wearing his boxers and white tee. "Ok I hate cooking on Monday's so let's go to Lazy Susan's!" He walked back into his room to get dressed before we went so I ran upstairs because I forgot my hat. It was sitting on my bed a bit crumpled because I must have rolled on it while I was sleeping.

Once I grabbed my hat and slipped it onto my head I noticed a yellow glow next to the window. "Bill!" I stumbled back, startled by his presence. "What are you doing here you one eyed freek!" I yelled in frustration. Bill had been terrorizing us for most of the summer, and he was starting to tick me off.

Bill floated down to the floor and stood in front of me. "Geeze Dipper no need for the hurtful names. I just want to make a little deal with you." He snapped his finger and a blue flame ignited in the palm of his hand. "C'mon Dipper, don't say no." He warned.

I gave a sigh and started rubbing my temples. "Ok Bill, tell me this. Why would I shake your hand and let you into my mind? What could you do to make me do that?" Bill obviously didn't get that I wasn't going to shake his hand again. The first time was bad enough. I had bruises for a whole month because of that.

Bill laughed a maniacal laugh and snapped his fingers. A giant portal appeared in front of us and I felt Bill push me in. "I have an incentive, and I think you'll love what it is." We appeared in the front yard of the Mystery Shack. The place was burnt and rubble was everywhere. "Looky looked!" Bill said like he was a kid in a candy store.

When I looked I saw Mable lying on the ground. She was so pal, it looked like... she was... d-dead. "Mable!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran to her. I knelt down and held her in my arms only to watch her slump over. Her bright pink sweater made her pale skin seem even more pale. "What did you do to her?!" I screamed as tears welled up in my eyes. "Bring her back, now!" My whole world started to crumble around me.

"Calm down little man. It's just what happens if you don't make the deal." Bill snapped his magical fingers and made us appear back in my room. "You should have seen how I did it. It was gruesome, trust me. I just filed down the graphics for you, because I'm nice like that." He held his hand out. "So witch one will it be? Harm to your sweet and innocent sister, or hand over your pitiful mind?"

Bill was going to kill Mable if I didn't shake his hand and let him into my mind. I didn't want to, but if it was for Mable's safety, then I had absolutely no choice. My hand slid into his and a blue flame surrounded our hands, binding our deal. I could feel Bill seeping into my body taking over every inch of my body. All of a sudden I was shocked into a small dark corner of my brain. Even though Bill had taken full control of my body I could still see and hear what was going on outside of my dark corner.

He headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "C'mon let's go eat I'm starving!" He said as he headed for the front door. Since Bill was inside of my mind, he had full access to my memories, but when he left my body they would fade away. So he knew exactly how to act, how not to set off any mental alarms. Bill the spent the next two days doing nothing but eating, sleeping, reading, and watching TV.

Gruncle Stan came into the living room while Bill and Mable were watching TV. "Kids I'm going on a vacation to get away from all this weirdness, and if I don't I think I might explode." He had his regular black suit and red hat on. "Stanford's gonna take care of you two for a little while, so, you know, behave? I don't know." With that Stan was gone.

I sat there for a couple more days watching Bill live my life, wondering what, exactly, he was trying to get out of this. Then one day Bill walked outside and was talking to me about how great it is to live. Then Ford came outside and walked over to us, him, whatever, and asked. "Hey Dipper! I was just about to go out into the woods and see if there are any more more things to document. Would you like to come?" And of course Bill said yes.

They went walking through the forest for hours, discovering a couple new species and having quite a few lively conversations. "Look I saw something over by the water tower!" Bill shouted, but I didn't see anything, and I obviously saw everything he saw. They both ran twords the water tower but found nothing. When Ford had his back turned Bill pulled a metal pipe out of thin air and smashed it over Fords head. "Well, I thought you were smart Ford? I guess not." He shrugged as he levitated Ford and himself to the top of the tower. Once he was up there I watched him dump Ford in the tower. That's when it hit me. He was using me to get close enough to Ford so he could get him out of the way. After that, I herd Bill put some sort of sleeping spell on the place.

It was all my fault, but at least Mable was safe, for now.


	2. Getting away

**_I_** ** _I STILL DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS AND IM AWESOME SAUSE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. HAVE FUN READING THIS I KNOW ITS NOT THAT LONG AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. TRULEY. OH YEAH MY BAD ON THE TYPOS AND STUFF CUZ I KNOW THERE ARE SOME IN THERE. I CANT WAIT FOR A DEVICE THAT WONT MAKE YOU HABE TYPOS. STUPID AUTO CORRECT!? ﾟﾘﾠ_** ** _? ﾟﾘﾠ_** ** _? ﾟﾘﾠ_** ** _?_**

 _ **MABLES POV:**_

Dipper came home looking a bit odd. His hat was missing, his cloths were dirty, and his eyes had a yelow-ish tint to them. The thing that I was most worried about was Ford. "Where's Uncle Ford? Went you two going monster hunting or whatever?" I asked. I wasn't the one who liked to actually liked to look for the scary things. The things I liked to look for were cute boys. I absolutely regretted saying that a few moments after I said it.

Dippers eyes turned into yellow cat eyes. That's when I knew it was Bill. "Oh poor Mable. Your lucky I can't harm you. Your brother made sure of that." He spat. His hands slapped together creating a medium sized portal. "C'mon! Open up!" He yelled at himself. Then the portal opened up into a huge purple-ish hole. Monsters started stepping through it. They ranged from small to tall, purple to grey, and scary to less scary. "But he never said that others can't hurt you!" He said like he was a child and I was his little play doll.

I backed away slowly, and then that, slowly, turned into a jog. That's when it turned into a full on sprint. One of my blue flats slipped off as I was running but I kept going. My feet stopped at the vending machine and my fingers clumsily pushed in the key code.

Once I was inside I shut the door as quietly as I possibly could. My feet fell out from underneath me as I made my way down the stairs. My face hit the first step and my vision went blurry. I could feel the pain of all of the stairs hitting my bones. I could feel my blood coming from various parts of my body. When my head hit the last step, it was lights out for Mable.

The only light that was in the room when I opened my eyes was the one in the middle of the roof. My head hurt so bad but I knew I had to hurry up and leave before Bill found me. Thoughts raced a crossed my colorful mind. Why the hell did Dipper let that, weird, devilish, trianguler freek into his mind? Where was Uncle Ford? How long had Bill been inside of Dipper? I didn't have time to ask myself questions if I didn't know the answers. My feet went about a yard and a half wlaway from the steps before I noticed a small light coming through the edge of the roof. "Well Mable I think we just found our way out!" I said to myself in an attempt to cheer myself up.

When I climbed up to the hole I started to think. Where am I going to go? In that moment I decided to go to old man mcgckets. He would know the most about what was going on. As I made my way out of the small hole, I realised that it lead to the underneath of the front porch.

I wiggled my way out from underneath the porch and saw that part of the Shack was on fire and Bill was inside commanding his monsters to do as he pleased. My body ached but I made my way down the road as fast as I could. Then I saw a nine foot monster headed my way. I quickly jumped into the shadows and watched him pass. It looked like an oger with pointy spikes trailing down his back and an ax swinging at his side.

As I stuck to the darkness I finally made my way to Mcguckets. His junk yard looked empty, and so did the rest of the town. How long had I been out? I herd a rustle coming from behind Mcguckets little cloth, but when I opened it all I saw was a raccoon. Nobody was there. Nobody was there to help me. I still had no clue what I was going to do but I knew I felt tired. Every inch of my body was in a raging pain, but luckily for me, I found a first-aid kit on one of the shelves.

Inside was some gause, peroxide, and a few loose band-ades. I grabbed what I needed, doused my cuts and scrapes in peroxide, wiped away the blood with my bright pink sweater, and wrapped them up. I had never actually cleaned up cuts like the ones I had, but I had watched a few shows that had that sort of thing in it.

I had no energy left! I had no friends left! I had no idea what I was going to do to get Dipper back, but I knew I had absolutely no choice other than to get my brother back and defeat Bill. I layed there for a while thinking about what I needed to do but ended up deciding that I needed rest before I did anything else.

Before I fell asleep I made sure to cover myself up enough so if somebody went to check if somebody was in there they wouldn't see me. I fell asleep that night knowing that my Gruncle left, my brother was trapped, and my Uncle was missing. The worst part was that I was the one who had to fix it, and I was the useless one.


	3. captured

**_SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS. ENJOY :). TELL WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN AND I, MIGHT, PUT IT ON HERE! HAVE A NICE DAY_**

 ** _DIPPERS POV_**

Bills minions were searching the house top to bottom looking for Mable. He had already burned part of the house and was working on destroying the town. He had gathered up all of the towns people and created cells in the West Mansion to keep them in, so nobody would get in the way. Something about being possessed made you feel like you had drank just enough coffee to keep your eyes open. So I saw everything he did, not missing even a moment of the terrible things he was doing. Bill tried to use my memories to try and find Mable but she wasn't anywhere I thought she would be. That's when I felt the most alone. When I didn't know where my twin was. When I felt useless.

 ** _MABLES POV_**

When I woke I was hoping that it was all just some crazy nightmare, but when I opened my eyes I realized that it was all real. It wasn't a nightmare. "Why!? Why am I all alone!?" I screamed into the sky. Tears started to fall down my face until I herd a faint noise come from outside. I poked my head out of the tent and saw a figure that was around my height looking through the junk. My feet scrambled to the closest car and hid behind it. I kept doing that and looking behind me to make sure that something wasn't fallowing me.

As my feet stopped behind an old car I realized who it was. "Pacifica?" A gasp left my mouth as I said it. Her head quickly turned and I saw how bad she looked. Her normally perfect blond hair had twigs and leaves in it, and her face was covered in dirt and runny makeup. She had on what looked like a dark purple dress, but I saw that it was supposed to be a light purple dress.

She made a weird face and looked me in the eyes. "Mable?" Her voice was horse and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Something moved off in the distance and my mablesenses told me it wasn't friendly or human. I grabbed her hand and started running twords the tent. She tried to pull away and run the opposite direction but I wasn't going to let her. I wasn't going to be alone again.

Once I pulled her into the tent she totally went off on me. "What do you think your doing? I don't want your-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and shoved her against the side of the tent.

I grabbed the first two things my hands touched and handed her one of them to her. "If something comes through that door start swinging at its head." I demanded. That's when I knew why Dipper loved being in charge. It made you feel powerful. The monster came through the tent and we started swinging until it fell to the ground with a loud thud. The green skin and tusks made me remember a picture I saw of it in the book. "Goblin." I whispered. When I looked at Pacifica she was shaking with fear. "Are there any monsters at your place?" I asked, knowing that we had to get out of there before more came. She shook her head.

I grabbed a few of the weird contraptions laying around and left. We ran into a few pickles so I had to use the doodads to get us out of them. There was the freeze ray, the lazer, the bubbler (witch was absolutely useless.), and my favorite, the punching gun. I kept the freeze ray on my hip, the lazer in my back pocket, the bubbler was small enough to fit in my shoe, and I kept the punching gun in my hand because it was to big to put anywhere else.

When we finally made it to the West Mansion our feet felt like they were going to fall off. The gate creaked open as we slid passed it. There yard was so big it felt like an eternity had passed before we reached the door. Pacifica opened the door and we stepped in. Her hand grabbed mine and she pulled me into the middle of the floor. A sound came from one of the stairs and my head shot up to it. So many monsters were standing on the steps I gave a little scream and backed away from Pacifica. She looked me in the eyes and started to morph into a giant, thin, black, man looking thing.

It grabbed my arm and I tried my hardest to get away from it but it wouldn't loosen it grip even the slightest. As it pulled me up the stairs I felt one of my ribs snap and I let out a scream so loud that one of the things had to cover it ears. The world was fading in and out but the pain only grew stronger. The black stick monster threw me into a room and left me there to die. Once I hit the ground my vision went black and I knew that everything was over. Dipper was going to be so disappointed that I couldn't even save him once. That was the last thought that crossed my mind before I was sucked into darkness.


	4. FIGHT

_**OK HI AGAIN I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY TANKS TO 'WANLI8970' BECAUSE THAT' S WHO I GOT THE STORY FROM. THANKS FOR ENTRUSTING YOUR IDEA TO ME!**_

 _ **DIPPERS POV**_

A minion busted through the Shack door and stood in front of Bill. I watched through his eyes hoping that it wasn't about Mable, but sadly, it was. Bill laughed hysterically and told the guard to go back to his position. When the minion left Bill came into the my mind and was staring at me still laughing. "Well, I'm sorry dipper, oh, wait, not I'm not." He floated closer to me and looked down at me while I was sitting at the edge of my mind leaning up agenst an imaginary wall. "Dipper, your almost killing my happy mood. Almost. I have a plan for your sister, but I don't think you'll like it."

His hi pitched voice was getting on my nerves and I didn't like how he was talking about my sister. "Just go away Bill! You know I don't want you here!" I stood and stared daggers at him. "And I swear, if Mable gets hurt in any way-!" I was going to finish my sentence but Bill stuck his hand out.

"You'll what? Die? Because you know I'll kill you." His eye started glowing a deep bloody red. Then it was back to normal. "Sorry but I have to go deal with a little pest before we finish our conversation.

Bill snapped and a door appeared in front of him. Mable was in trouble and I wasn't going to let Bill, or anybody else, hurt her. I held out my hand and imagined a flamethrower in it. "Bill!" I shouted. When he turned, his eye got really wide. My fingers wrapped around the trigger and I looked him in his eye. "Your not going to touch my sister, and the only way that you are, is if you kill me first!" I pulled the trigger and flames bursted from the gun. Nobody was going to hurt Mable as long as I lived.

 _ **MABLES POV**_

My eyes slid open and I saw a beard hanging above me. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even move. Even breathing in air hurt my chest. I could hear faded words and muffled movements. Somebody reached out and grabbed my hand. It felt familiar in a way. My head hurt as I turned it far enough to the left to see who it was. "G-Grunc." Was all I could seem to get out. Tears slid down his face as he nodded and told me something that I couldn't understand.

After about a half an hour of sitting there, I started to actually hear peoples words and I got used to the stabbing pain in my chest. "C'mon Mcgucket! There has to be something you can do!" Grunckle Stan stood up and faced Mcgucket, whispering loud enough for me to barely hear, but I didn't think I was supposed to hear it. "If she dies, then your going next." He pointed his stubby finger at his face then sat down next to me and started holding my hand while he told me about the great times we had together over the summer.

Something poked my in my back pocket when I shifted on the floor. Then I remembered the lazer. My hand moved to my side but I couldn't find the freezer and I knew that they took the punching gun. I slid my hand underneth me and kicked off my only shoe left in the process. Mcgucket walked over to my foot and picked something small up. He started jumping around screaming random words. Then he pulled a small screwdriver out of his beard and started fiddling with it.

My hand was still in my pocket but I couldn't reach it. I looked at Geunckle Stan and tried speaking again. "Pock- pocket." I said hoping he would get it. Eventually he got what I was saying and went around to my right side and pulled out the lazer.

A weird look went across his face. "What kinda piece of junk is this, kid?" He looked at me with his finger on the trigger.

"Lazer." I said in a painful rush. Stan looked at the deadly weapon and then at me. He got up and took it to Mcgucket. They started talking but I couldn't hear them. They both walked over to me, but Mcgucket had the bubbler in his hand and it was pointed at me. I knew it couldn't do any harm but i knew that he had been messing with it.

He fired the gun at my broken ribs and bubbles started popping on my sweater and soaking it. The liquid went through my sweater and my shirt to my skin. My ribs started to feel better and I could move again, not much, but I could still move. After about fifteen minuets I tried to stand up and only had minimal pain. I quickly looked around the room to see if we were the only ones there, but we wern't. Lazy Susan was standing next to the barred door trying to talk to the monsters, Sherif Bulbs and Depuidy Durland were curled up in a corner shivering with fear and talking to one another, and there were a few other people in the room that I didnt know the names to; then I saw Pacifica. She stood by one of the barred windows looking out. The monster that took her form looked exactly like she did right then.

I limped to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked me in the eyes. "That thing, looked exactly like me! It tricked you into walking into your own death! I know I dont like you, but I wouldn't go that far." She surprisingly took my hand and whispered. "You know that? Right?"

I nodded and looked back at Stan and Mcgucket. "I've got to go see what there up to. Who knows, they might have some gummy bears." The thought of gummy bears made my stomach growl in hunger. "Whatcha two doin" I asked as I slowly walked over to them.

Stan looked at me. "Mable whats going on? Wheres Dipper?" His face looked worried.

My thoughts went straight to him. "Oh, Sparkles! I forgot! I need to get out of here! Bill took over dippers mind and we need him back! I need him back!" I started looking around the room for something to help me escape until Stan grabbed my shoulder.

"We have a plan Mable." Stan said. "Well use the lazer to cut through the bars and free the towns people. With everyone put together I'm pretty sure we can take down a few monsters while you escape and get Dipper."

We had the plan all worked out so we gathered all the people in the room, filled them in and got to work.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **BUT WHAT ABOUT DIPPER!? OH I'M SORRY BUT THAT WONT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAVE A NICE DAY!**_


	5. END

_**OK THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT WANT IT TO BE AND THANK YOU FOR READING IT. ENJOY!**_

 _ **DIPPERS POV**_

Bill had me pinned on the ground, blood was covering the floor in my own mind. "C'mon Dipper! I thought you'd be better!" His laugh bounced off the walls and hit my ears with an extraordinary frequency. His hands wrapped around my throat and as he was choking me he was slamming my head on the floor. I reached out with my hand and grabbed his eye. Bill screamed in pain as I was tearing out his eye.

A sadistic side took over me and I pinned him to the ground hitting him in the face. "C'mon bill! I thought you'd be better! Guess not." I was in so much pain I became numb to it. Every time Bill hit me or made me bleed, I just laughed. My emotions disappeared and all I wanted to do was kill him. A wide grin went across my face as a chainsaw appeared in my hand. I walked over to him as he cowered on the ground and bent over to his ear. "I told you Bill. You wont ever touch Mable." My chainsaw went into his chest and all I could hear were his screams. Then a laugh sounded from behind me. When I turned I saw Bill standing there.

"Poor Dipper. I have just as much power as you do, if not more. Well lets get this over with, I have a planet to conquer. Tick Tock." He said as he lunged at me with fiery hands. The battle had just begun.

 _ **MABLES POV**_

Stan started cutting through the bars with the lazer and the rest of the people in the cell were right behind him, except for Pacifica. She stood by the window like she had been since before I was thrown in there, Stan told me. I walked up to her and held out the bubbler to her. "Will you help me? I cant really see." She nodded and I lifted up the side of my sweater and let her fire the soothing bubbles at my bruises. When she was done I peeked over my sweater enough so I could see. They were getting better and they defiantly felt better. I looked at Pacifica and saw that she was staring out the window again. "Pacifica?" I said.

She didnt answer, she just kept staring out the window. Then she said. "It killed them." A tear streaked down her face. "It made me watch as it tore them to shreds right here." Then a flood of tears started flowing down her face, but she didnt wipe them away. She just kept staring out the window. "Then it made me clean up all the blood and dispose of there bodies as it laughed at me with it's terrible voice." She held up her hand that didn't have the bubbler in it and I saw the trace of brown blood that covered her hand.

A gasp left my mouth. "I'm so sorry Pacifica." Was all I could say to her right then. Stan called out and said to get ready. Everyone was ready to get out and fight with there bare hands, but Pacifica was still at the window and I wasn't going to make her go. Stan kicked the bars down and everyone poured out. Some people went to free the others while the rest fought. I ran downstairs and by the time I reached the bottom most of the people were free.

As I opened the door I stole a glance back at the top of the stairs and found Pacifica stabbing and cutting off monsters heads with a sword. She didnt have a single emotion as blood splattered all over her and covered her from head to toe.

I ran out the door and was glad that there was just enough light for me to see where I was going. My feet ached but I wasn't going to stop until I got to Dipper. "I'm coming Dipper!" I screamed as I ran.

 _ **DIPPERS POV**_

I managed to trap Bill in a mind cell so I could get out and save Mable. The feeling of my limbs came to me as I opened my eyes. I wiggled my fingers and stood as quickly as possible, only to give myself a head rush. My feet started moving to the door and I tripped on one of the boards that was sticking up. "Crap!" I yelled in frustration.

My thoughts were jumbled as I stood and started running, but Bill broke out of the cell somehow and was dragging me back into the mindscape. Before I went under I saw Mable running to me. "Mable!" I screamed before I was sucked back in.

Bill was standing there ready to fight. "Why won't you Pines just die!?" He shouted.

 _ **MABLES POV**_

I could hear Dipper yell my name. I could see him fall to the ground, and I could see him just laying there. My knees hit the ground by his body and my tears fell onto his face. "Dipper!" I screamed. "Come on! You can't leave me!"

 _ **DIPPERS POV**_

Bill held me in the air with his hand and he was hitting me, but I felt nothing. I knew I was going to die so I looked Bill in the eye. "I'm done." I said. He paused and took one long look at my bloody face. "Just let me say goodbye to my sister and you can kill me. " I bargained with him.

A small flash of victory flashed across his face. "Well Dipper I can't kill you. If I do then I don't get your body, but is that a deal?" He said. He put me down and held out his hand.

I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. "I get five minutes alone with my sister and then you can do with me as you please." I stuck my hand out and we shook on it.

 _ **MABLES POV**_

Dippers eyes opened and I backed up not knowing if it was him or not. "Dipper?" I asked in a frightened but hopeful voice. He nodded and stood up. Then he reached out and took my hand and started running for the Shack. I had no clue what he was doing or why, but I trusted him with my life.

He ran into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. It was sharp and he put it in my hand. "Mable I need you to kill me." He said with a sad and worried voice.

"What! No!"

"You have to! I made a deal with Bill. I get five minutes to say goodbye to you then he can do whatever he want's with me." Tears started streaming down his face, but I couldn't feel a thing.

I couldn't cry. I couldn't laugh. I couldn't! I just couldn't! "Dipper no! We'll find a way around this!" I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Mable, you are the best twin sister any twin could ask for. I love you more than anyone else in the world. When I'm gone get ford out of the water tower. " He gave a sad laugh. "Tell Stan that he's the best Grunckle ever, and tell Ford that my dream was to become just like him. Dont forget to find Wendy and tell her that I never stopped loving her." He smiled. "Mable, never stop being you. Make the world yours and never let anybody get in your way." He grabbed a piece if paper off the table and a pen and wrote something down. Then he folded it up and stuck it in my sweater pocket. "Read this later. Never let anything stop you." He wrapped me in a tight hug and tears started to run down my face and onto his shirt. Then I ran the knife into his heart.

His body became limp in my arms and I screamed and cried for hours, holding him in my arms until I herd people come into the room. I didn't look back because I didn't care. "Mable? What happened?" I herd somebody say, but I couldn't speak. My world had just fallen apart. "Oh, God!" The person that was behind me ran up in front of me and took Dipper out of my arms. When I looked up I saw Stan.

I got up and ran out of the house and straight to the water tower just like Dipper told me to. When I got there I found his hat on the ground and crumpled. My bloody hand wrapped around it and put it on. Looking up I saw something crawling out of the top of the water tower and realized that it was Ford. The day passed with a slow and agonizing pain. I told them what he said and everybody cried. I ran upstairs and pulled out the paper that Dipper gave to me.

 ** _I'll always be here for you in life and death. I can't wait to see you again. :)_**

 ** _IF YOU CRIED IT'S OK BECAUSE I CRIED A LITTLE WHEN I WROTE IT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, SO GOOD BYE, FEELING TRAPPED AND BEING TRAPPED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT._**


End file.
